The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuating apparatus as is known from DE 10 2011 050 730 A1 or DE 10 2011 003 760 A1. The present invention further relates to a system for adjusting a functionality of a motor vehicle assembly providing an adjustment groove using such an electromagnetic actuating apparatus.